One Long Night
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Short shots involving Ben and Joan's daughter, Faith, with various members of the family. Title may very well change.
1. Chapter 1

*I refer to Little Joe as simply Joe in this story. Little Joe sounds like a young boy's name to me, and in my story, he's a full grown man.

*I am not marking this as complete as I plan on doing more than one short shot when it comes to Ben, Joan and their baby daughter, though this one does not have Joan in it except to mention her briefly.

**One Long Night**

Ben paced back and forth across the living room floor, swaying ever so slightly in an effort to do what he could to quieten down his six month old daughter, Faith. Some men would have insisted that their wives get up and take care of the child, but Joan was tired, and Ben wasn't about to disturb her. Besides, it's not like the child needed to be fed, and he wanted the time with his daughter. Ben sighed as young Faith chewed on her fist; his daughter was actually beginning to teethe.

When he heard footsteps on the stairs, Ben turned around just in time to see Joe as he reached the bottom of the staircase. His youngest had a sympathetic smile on his face. He hated to see any child hurting. "Want me to help?" Joe asked; figured he might as well offer. He couldn't sleep anyway and, once he and Helen were married, he figured his day would come. He might as well get some practice when and where he could.

Ben might have taken Joseph up on his offer, only he couldn't. The moment Joe made the offer; Faith's fists grabbed a hold of her father's shirt and gathered the material up in her small clenched fists. It made both Ben and her brother roar with laughter. When he was able to get control of his laughter, Ben answered, "I don't think your sister wants you right now."

Joe turned the palms of his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think I was that bad." One might think his feelings had been hurt if they hadn't taken time to look past the 'scowl' and seen the laughter in his eyes. He then turned around and disappeared back upstairs.

Ben went back to pacing the floor, as he did so he let his mind wander back through the years. His mind went to the early days of all his sons' lives. He couldn't help but sigh. Adam and Hoss had both had nursemaids who took care of them. Ben had been busy making his dream come true. He hadn't tried to miss his sons' early years, only, for various, even justified, reasons he had. When it came to his youngest son things had been better because they all had Marie. He'd been able to step in and help his wife where he could. He couldn't help but chuckle at the few memories he had of pacing the floor with Joseph as well. Still; he'd been busy with the ranch and providing for his family. The memories actually helped him be grateful to do it all over again, only this time without all the stress and worry he'd had all those years ago.

As Faith had quieted down, though she was still holding onto his shirt and chewing on her fist, Ben walked over the rocking chair he'd bought for Joan and sat down. Soon he was rocking Faith as he looked into the flames of the fire he'd built up when he first brought Faith downstairs and started singing to her. It was a good thing Hoss and Joe were in charge of any business they had to get done the next day thought Ben as Faith began squirming and letting her father know that she wasn't falling asleep anytime soon. It was going to be one long night.


	2. Chapter 2

One Long Night (2)

*_**As I stated before, "One Long Night" is simply more than one short shot involving either Ben, Joan or their infant daughter, Faith. In this case, only Faith is mentioned out of the three.**_

**~oOo~**

As the crackling sound of the wood continued to fill the living room Adam, who would soon be leaving home for awhile, rocked back and forth in the rocking chair holding his half sister in the crook of his left warm while holding her bottle in his right one. Her tiny hands held onto his as if to make sure he didn't drop it. The child would still be fed by her mother only Joan had fallen rather ill, and her milk had dried up. While he was happy when Joan pulled through and was now simply getting her strength back, Adam would never admit a portion of him was glad Faith had to be fed by a bottle. As his sister sucked loudly on the bottle's nipple, Adam's mind wandered back through time.

_"Hold him like this." Tabitha Donavan, the blonde haired woman who his father had hired to help take care of his sons, laid Hoss in Adam's one arm and then laid the bottle in his free hand. "I will warm up another bottle when this one is empty." The woman shook her head. She'd never seen an infant gulped the milk down like young Eric Cartwright or "Hoss" as his family called him._

_Young Adam did as he was told, though he was silently mouthing off to the woman. He'd held his baby brother since the day he was born and fed him more than a thousand times before she ever came into the picture. What made her think he needed to be told what to do? Maybe someone had blown out her lantern. Of course, fear of incurring his father's wrath kept Adam from saying anything to Miss Donavan._

Seeing Faith finish her bottle, Adam set the bottle down on the coffee table and held his baby sister up and against his shoulder where he had laid a rag. He'd gotten a stark reminder a few months before how important it was to have that rag in place before trying to burp Faith. He'd had to change shirts after the little reminder. As he patted her back, Adam's mind again wandered back through the years. This time he was thinking about Joe and having to help with him when Marie was also sick in bed.

"_He's makin' a lot of noise." Hoss watched as Adam sat down on the couch with their baby brother. Joseph was crying, but Marie was sick and Ben was on a business trip. If it wasn't for those two facts, Adam would have been outside mending some fences. As it was that chore had been left to some of the ranch hands his father had hired a few weeks ago._

"_You did too." Adam answered as he began rocking back and forth. Since his brother had been fed and his diaper was clean, Adam figured the rocking might help settle his baby brother down. It worked; soon the small boy was fast asleep in Adam's arms._

When Faith let out a rather loud burp, Adam couldn't help but smile. How many times had he heard that sound while tending to Hoss or Little Joe? As he continued rocking, Adam began to realize better than he'd ever had before just how fast he'd had to grow up, and how a portion of him had resented it.

He closed his eyes and began humming. He knew it was getting late, hadn't the sun gone down hours ago? He could tell by Faith's steady breathing and motionless body that his little sister had fallen fast asleep. So, why couldn't he get himself to move? Why did he continue to rock back and forth, forgoing the sleep he could be getting. How come he just knew it was going to be one very long night for him?


	3. Chapter 3

One Long Night (3)

Hoss, whose wife was away visiting relatives, lay in his old bed trying to sleep. There was only one problem…his old bedroom was now Faith's nursery, and her crib sat in the corner of the room near the window. His father and stepmother had assured him the child was through teething for awhile; therefore, he shouldn't have to worry a thing. After all, Faith was proving to be a sound sleeper once she was out for the night.

Hoss smiled as he looked down upon his sister. He could hardly believe it had been nine months since she'd been born. It had been both heartwarming and amusing to see his father having to deal with an infant. Naturally, his memories all contained Marie taking care of his baby brother. He'd been too young to be up at nights and realize his father had helped out where he could.

Since Faith had wiggled out from under her blanket, Hoss covered her back up, turned around and climbed into his own bed ready for a good night sleep. However, his sister must have had other ideas, because within minutes she was awake and standing up against the side of the crib. She'd been pulling herself up to various objects for the past week and was getting to be quite the little expert at it. There was one other thing she'd shocked everyone by learning at such a young age and she chose to prove right then that she hadn't forgotten.

"…oss! …'oss!" Faith started crying out her big brother's name.

Hoss didn't know whether to be flattered or not. Wasn't a child supposed to learn to say "Dad or 'da'" "Ma" first? Since when was "Hoss" the first thing on the list? It was sure danged cute, though, he thought. Faith would round her lips trying to get around the "H' in his name and then just getting the "O" out, followed with the lisped "SSSS". Slowly, he got out of bed and walked over to his sister's crib. Soon he was holding her in his huge arms and she had her arms and legs pressed up against his upper body.

"Aw shucks, little one." Hoss' heart melted as Faith laid her head against his shoulder and played with his chin. "Don't ya know it's bed time?"

"….oss." Faith said his name again as she pulled her head away from his shoulder. The smile she wore as she looked upon the brother she'd had latched onto, for whatever reason, was priceless.

"Look youngin," Hoss tried to sound firm, though that was kind of hard to do, seeing how cute his little sister was. "Ole' brother Hoss ain't here to play. I came to sleep over night. My house is kinda lonesome with your sister-in-law away visitin' her folks, like she is. You need to go to bed. It's time for you to sleep too." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and laid her back in the crib.

As he laid the blanket on her, Hoss ran his hand over the top of her head and smiled. After a moment, Faith shut her eyes and seemed to fall asleep. Hoss smiled, turned around and headed for bed only to stiffen and freeze when he heard his sister's voice again. "…oss! …oss!" He turned around to see Faith standing at the side of her crib holding her small arms and hands outward, facing him.

Hoss' shoulders slumped ever so slightly. _"I thought Pa and Joan said she was a sound sleeper?"_ He thought to himself as he walked back over to his sister and picked her up. He talked to her, only to find her holding onto him and saying his name over and over.

"Ya need to sleep like the rest of us." Hoss pried his sister off and laid her back down; his heart felt like it was breaking as she looked up at him with sad puppy eyes. Why did it have to be so late at night? He pulled the cover over his sister and set it down near her shoulders. "See ya in the mornin'." He turned around and, again, crawled back into bed.

He was just about asleep when Faith again stood by the side of her crib and called out his name. Hoss let out a groan; it was going to be one very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe plopped down on his bed and tossed his boots into the corner. The day had been filled with one thing after another, and he was ready to call it a day. Just as he started to lie down on his bed, he realized he had not shut his door all the way. He might not have worried about it only his baby sister, who was closing in on sixteen months, was becoming famous for walking into any room that had an open door. Since his father and stepmother were already asleep, Joe stood back up and walked to the door, only to see his sister walking down the hall alone.

Afraid the young child would find her way to the staircase and down to an empty downstairs; Joe darted out into the hallway and picked up Faith. Thinking she'd found a playmate, Faith clamped her hands down on his shoulders and swung her feet upwards; her small feet landing on each side of him.

Joe grimaced ever so slightly. For a small child she sure had a lot of force in her limbs when she moved them. Thinking she'd settle down if he played with her for a few minutes, Joe took her back to her bedroom. Once inside her room, he found one of her rag dolls. "Okay, sis," Joe said as he sat down on the floor, "Miss Molly here wants to play for five minutes, and then she has to go to bed and sleep. Okay?" He made a funny face and Faith laughed.

Joe's reasoning was that when 'Miss Molly' went to bed, he could get Faith to go to bed with her. So, for five minutes he played with his sister and 'Miss Molly'; the whole time Faith laughed and giggled. Though, Joe was more than happy when five minutes was up.

"Play time is over." Joe told his sister, as he stood up and laid 'Miss Molly' on the side of Faith's small bed; the one her father had built for her the week before. He'd said that since his daughter was walking she might as well start sleeping in a child's bed. Joe then proceeded to lay Faith in her bed and pull the covers up.

A pouty look appeared on Faith's face. It was obvious she was not happy with the turn of events. "Now stop looking at me like that." Joe lightly scolded her. "It's time for bed. You can play some more tomorrow." He kissed the top of her head and walked out the door. There was only one problem; he forgot to shut the door.

Joe had no sooner opened his door and stepped inside, than he heard the pitter patter of feet going down the hallway. He growled softly, turned around and hurried out his door. He couldn't believe Faith was already to the top of the stairs before he reached her. How on earth had she moved so fast?

"I told you," Joe snapped as softly as he could; he didn't want his father or Joan to be woken up; they'd had a longer day than he had had, "it's bed time for you!" He picked her up and took her back to her room, trying to ignore the child's protruding bottom lip and disgruntle demeanor.

Again, Joe put her in her bed. This time he put 'Miss Molly' in her arms, thinking she would like the comfort of having something to hold onto. That thought went out the window when he heard the doll hit the floor and heard footsteps on the floor. He turned around to see Faith looking up at him. "...ear!"

Thinking she was saying air, Joe was confused for a moment. What on earth did she know about air? It wasn't until she practically flew past him and again headed down the hallway, that he remembered the toys Joan had received for his half sister the day before. There had been a bear in the box...Joe hurried out the door and again found that Faith had beat him to the stairs.

He picked her up and started down the stairs. He hoped the box, which was in the spare room near the kitchen, still had the bear; Joan had actually talked about giving it away, or it was going to be one very long night for him. He just knew it.


	5. Adam, Joe, Faith and Shiny Buttons

**Adam, Joe, Faith and Shiny Buttons**

While two year old Faith sat on Adam's lap playing with his shiny buttons; she was confused. She knew her parents were upset because her father had been yelling and her mother crying. That's why she was sitting on her big brother's lap. She had been scared by the words her father shouted, though she did not understand what was being said. She'd been scared by her mother's tears and sought solace and comfort in her brother's arms; besides, she liked his shiny buttons.

Because Adam was quiet, she felt safe in his arms. Because she hadn't learned to look into his eyes or hear beyond his quiet words, Faith didn't know his volume was just as loud as their father's. Because she didn't know, she played with his shiny buttons.

Her parents left the living room, and Adam sang her favorite songs. She curled up in a ball feeling as secure as she'd ever been. Because she closed her eyes and let his sweet voice sing her to sleep, Faith didn't see the tear that rolled down his cheek, nor did she feel it land upon her cheek. No, she simply held onto his shiny button.

Then he was gone, and she looked for him. Where was her brother? Why did he leave? When would he be back? She told her father, "Ge' A'am." She asked her mother, "'ere A'am?"

Though they answered her the best they knew how, Faith didn't understand why her brother went away. She wanted him back and looked for him. Over time she stopped asking, but she never stopped looking for Adam and his shiny buttons.

**~oOo~**

Three year old Faith sat on Joe's lap, but she was concerned. His clothes were different than Adam's, but he too wore shiny buttons. Again she heard her father's words, again she saw her mother's tears, but Joe promised things were alright and he let her play with his shiny buttons, even taking one off from the cuff of his grey sleeve and gave it to her.

She played but it wasn't as fun as it was with Adam; in fact, she soon climbed down and toddled up the stairs. She watched from between the rungs on the top step, as Joe stood up and hugged her mother. Faith watched as her father opened the door and said not a word. Then Joe too disappeared, and so she hid the shiny button.

Time passed by, her brothers came home, but five year old Faith knew they were different...her Pa and mother said something about North and South. She didn't know what that had to do with anything; no, all she knew was she hated those shiny buttons.


	6. Still Family

**Still Family**

Five year old Faith sat on the porch with her feet hanging over the edge. Her tears fell to the ground, as her father sat down beside her. He wasn't surprised when he saw the shiny button she held in her hand, nor was he surprised, when she threw it angrily upon the ground.

"Adam's going away again! It's all because of shiny buttons!" she'd screamed before she'd fled the house.

Whether or not he liked to talk about it, Ben knew it was time to have a talk with his young daughter.

Ben leaned over and picked up the button Joe had given her just after he'd joined the Confederate Army and joined the Southern States in its fight against the Northern States, against his own brother who fought for the North. Though, he sighed as he did so, how did you explain something like the Civil War to a five year old child, who only understood there had been contention in the home. But, didn't understand that contention had entered their lives long before either uniform had appeared in their home?

If it was just the war he had to explain, Ben really wouldn't be struggling so, but it wasn't.

_"I can't stay here, pa! I might want to, but I can't!" Adam stood in the living room just as upset as his father was, but both were managing not to raise their voices to the point where it was an all out yelling match. "Let's face it," Adam lowered his voice as he saw Faith appear at the steps looking rather concerned and said, "Joe and I will always be brothers, and we'll always love each other, but..." his voice trailed off for a moment as he thought on the brother who was still fighting his own demons. Maybe, if he was to be honest, Adam had to admit he had his own battles going on as well, "... It's too soon, pa," Adam started speaking again, "It's too soon for either of us. I've got a job waiting for me in Australia. Since my engagement was broken off the day I went to war, I'm going after my dream. Maybe, later, I can come back. Maybe for good, maybe for a visit, who knows?" _

A part of Ben was angry that the Civil War, or the aftermath of it, was reaching into his home and ripping it apart once more. Well, but not totally ripping it apart as at least Adam and Joe had, to a certain degree, called a truce with each other, but it was once again separating them. Ben had nodded ever so slightly and simply gave his son the biggest bear hug he'd ever given him.

"No," Ben turned the button over in his hand and sighed, "It's not because of shiny buttons, sweetheart." He said as he moved his daughter off the porch and onto his lap. He thought a moment about trying to explain that many men had, out of a necessity to get some evidence of order back in their lives, relocated after the war. He thought about it, but that was it. Faith still did not comprehend the fact that there had even been a civil war between the states, one that had lasted for four years, from 1861 to 1865. She'd never understood and wouldn't for a few more years, he dared guess.

"Then why?" Faith folded her arms in angry defiance, only proving that her father was right to assume she was too young. In her mind's eye, the trouble between her brothers, the contention in the home itself, had not started until she'd seen the shiny buttons.

Ben held her close and closed his eyes for a moment. He had to; he had to be careful with his words. One thing he'd learned long ago was that, while young children may not be able to connect the dots per say, they could easily detect when someone was insincere or phony. Well, most of them could, and Faith was a pro at it. When he opened his eyes, he looked into Faith's questioning eyes and said, "You're brother has wanted to go to Australia for a long time now." That was the truth; he had. "Things have kept getting in the way though. Now, whether or not we like it, the time for him to go is here. We're still a family though; he'll always be your brother no matter where he chooses to live." Ben smiled upon his daughter, hoping she'd accept the basic truth without insisting on more.

Faith took the shiny button and put it in her pocket. A portion of her felt there was more to Adam's leaving than what was being said, but she didn't question her father anymore. Instead she slid the button into her pocket and hopped off her father's lap. Adam might be leaving, but he wasn't gone yet, and she wanted to be with him before he was.


	7. It doesn't work that way

One Long Night Ch 7

Six year old Faith sat on Little Joe's lap watching her father pace the floor. She didn't like it and she looked towards the top of the stairs. Joe and her father and repeatedly told her that her mother would be okay that Dr. Martin was taking good care of her mother, but if that was true, then why did they look so nervous?

"Why is your tummy getting big mama?" her question to her mother from months ago rang in her ears.

Joan, who had sitting on the couch mending some clothes had smiled and answered, "All babies make their mama's stomach large, including you." She'd winked at Faith. Naturally, that had made Faith laugh. Only she wasn't laughing now.

"Joe!" Joan had leaned over and grabbed the table as she'd stood up a few hours before. Faith's half brother had jumped to his feet, he'd been eating lunch with them, helped his stepmother upstairs, taken Faith to her father outside and rode like the wind to fetch the doctor. It had frightened Faith quite badly, probably would have scared her worse than it did, except for the fact that Ben or Joe made sure she was with one of them at all times.

When she heard her mother cry out for the hundredth time, Faith wrapped her arms around Joe's neck and looked at her father. "You sure he ain't hurtin' mama?" she demanded, her eyes showed her doubt.

Ben stopped pacing and looked with compassion upon his daughter. He smiled at her and held out his arms. Instantly, she flew into his arms. She rested her head upon his shoulder as Ben carried her around to the front of the couch and sat down. She felt so safe in her father's arms; she told herself she wasn't ever going to leave them. Okay, so she actually knew that couldn't be; only she wanted it to be.

"I promise," Ben told her as he kissed the top of Faith's head. "It's simply time for that baby brother or sister to join our family, is all."

Faith had Joe laughing hard, and her father smiling wide, when she said, "I have enough brothers. I need a sister. If it's a boy, let's trade him in for a girl."

"I…I don't think i…it works that way!" Joe managed to say as he did his best to quit laughing.

"Why not?" Faith looked from her brother to her father.

Ben tapped her nose with his finger and chuckled, "It just doesn't. Besides, whatever comes, boy or girl, is exactly what we need." As he said the words Ben smiled at the memory of Joan telling him she was once more with child. It was something that they had thought, due to some problems she'd had over the past few years, would not happen again.

The rest of the time, Ben held Faith and prayed everything would be all right. By the end of that very long night, everyone was to be shocked to find themselves with double blessings for Joan had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The passing years would prove their family was now complete.

***Any other short shots, if there are any, will not be in chronilogical order as I'm not going past the age of six with Faith Cartwright.**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm taking a chance and posting this unbeta'd. That being the case…all mistakes are definitely my own.

**~oOo~**

It was well past ten o'clock at night when Adam walked in the door. One thing after another had gone wrong that day; he'd even had to fire a man. No, nothing good had happened that day, he was sure of that. He threw his hat on the credenza and slid off his gun belt. In a matter of minutes, he had his gun and holster insides the credenza and was in the kitchen getting himself and brewing himself some coffee. Once it was ready, Adam went into the living room, sat on the sofa and kicked up his feet.

Once he had the coffee drunk, Adam set the cup down upon the coffee and leaned back with his feet on the table. Of course, he'd never tell Little Joe or his father he had his feet up. If he did that, Adam knew he'd never hear the end of it. As it was, he prayed that they were fast asleep and not bother him. He closed his eyes wishing something decent had happened to make the day worthwhile.

Because his eyes had been on the fire burning in the fireplace while he slowly drank his coffee or had been closed as he rested, Adam didn't see his two year old half sister, Faith, standing at the top of the stairs watching him. She'd heard the front door open and managed to get out of her bed and then, because the door was slightly ajar, out into the hallway. While she was too young to understand exactly why her brother looked the way he did, she seemed to know he needed something. She turned around and hurried as fast as a three year old could travel back to her bedroom. It wasn't long before she was once again back at the top of the stairs.

Sitting down, she started sliding down the stairs. The noise of something hitting the stairs again and again, made Adam open his eyes and turn his head. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Faith make her way down the stairs and then over to where he sat. However, he was very much humbled as the young child held up her favorite doll and said, "Hold dollie, A'am; she make you happy."

Adam felt himself choke up and chastised himself for forgetting all the good things he had in his life. He took the doll from Faith and then picked the child up. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when she lay her head on his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his neck and asked, "A'am happy now?"

Adam smiled and patted the young child's head. "Yes, I'm very happy. It's a good day."


End file.
